


【Valenlle】in return for

by SemperFideli



Category: Valenlle
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Valenlle】in return for

Gazelle不曉得自己的生父是誰，記憶裡的母親只剩下一張模糊的臉孔。

對於所謂的童年，Gazelle只記得那一個夜晚。

 

下班後的母親牽著自己橫越馬路時，刺耳的喇叭和急促的煞車聲讓年幼的她與母親像隻受驚的鹿，瞬間竟只曉得站在原地不動直到那台跑車撞上了她們，她第一次覺得自己像是長出了雙翼－－只要沒有那像是被撕扯開的刺痛感蔓延全身的話，眼前的景象不斷翻騰，然後濃郁的血腥味溢滿了她的口鼻。

母親被那台酒醉肇事的車輛衝撞後還掛在車頭，直到接連撞毀了一旁商店的櫥窗才真正斷了氣，而她則是被對向車道一台閃避不及的貨車捲入，厚重的車輪壓碎了自己的雙膝以下還讓內臟受到了重創，這些是在她從醫院裡醒來後知道的內容。

那一年她八歲。

 

這場車禍讓她失去了一切，母親總是形單影隻，她甚至不了解自己是否還有別的親屬存在，警方調查的結果更是雪上加霜，一邊是非法移民和出生資料不存在於世上的小女孩，另一邊則是政商關係良好的富二代，最後的處理方法自然不言而喻，肇事者付清了她的住院和手術費用後消失無蹤，出院後的小女孩卻像個燙手山竽－－因著身體的殘疾和尷尬的身份換過了一間又一間的育幼院。

這些期間唯一起變化的只有更加糟糕的環境，至於旁人對自己的鄙視和憐憫，她甚至已經麻痺到可以沉默應對。

就在女孩認為自己的未來只能像院內的某些同伴一樣在路邊向人乞討時，一個男人踏進了這個殘破冰冷的牢籠之內。

那個高大的男人低頭望著坐在輪椅上的自己，因著背光的關係令她看不清對方的表情，女孩有些不安的想推動輪子離開，但那有些生鏽的輪子此時卻只發出了抗拒的喀嘰雜音。

男人似乎是被自己的舉動給逗樂了，發出些許輕笑聲後蹲了下來，而即使採取蹲姿兩人的視線仍是平行的，望著那雙和自己一樣的褐色眼睛，她只是咬著唇瓣不發一語。

沉默的空氣在二人之間流動，似乎誰也沒打算先解除這個僵局，最後男人站了起來朝她伸出手，卻只是在緊閉著眼睛的女孩頭上頓了頓，然後輕輕摸了摸那久未清潔而有些油膩的黑髮。

隔天她便在院長訝異的目光下離開了育幼院，坐上直升機飛去另一座陌生的城市。

 

在男人坐擁的宅邸裡她得到了許多以往從來不曾有過的待遇，但女孩最喜歡的仍是對方為自己取的名字，Gazelle。

她早已忘了母親過去是怎麼叫喚自己的，在育幼院裡的其他人則是會用各種不堪入耳的暱稱嘲笑自己。

 

男人的名字叫Richmond Valentine，至於旁人附加在他身上的一切評價，如科技界的天才、富商、慈善家、環境保護的推動者之類的名詞Gazelle從來不曾放在心上，對她而言，Valentine就是給予自己重生的神。

是的，比起虛無飄渺的神，她更願意心甘情願的膜拜眼前的Valentine。

 

Valentine給自己的不只是重生的機會，他教導她，培育她，甚至親手為她裝上了義肢，當Gazelle初次從輪椅上顫抖的站起身時，Valentine微笑著在離她幾步外的距離朝她張開手。

就在她踏著跌跌撞撞的步伐躍進對方懷中後，淚水瞬間從她的雙頰滑落，過去無論遭到任何對待都不曾落淚的Gazelle，此時卻緊抱住Valentine無聲的哭泣著，而對方那寬厚的手只是貼上她的頭髮輕輕撫摸，就像二人初次見面時一樣。

 

Gazelle曾經問過一次Valentine為何要對自己這麼好，她不覺得自己有何資格，更別說Valentine從未藉機對自己做出任何越矩的行為－－雖然她知道自己也絕不會有反抗的念頭。

對方在聽完這問題後卻像是聽到笑話一般哈哈大笑，然後在她堅持的凝視下慢慢收起笑意。

「因為妳的眼神，我喜歡妳眼底的那點火花。」Valentine輕輕點著雙手指尖「結果證明了我的投資很正確。」

雖然Gazelle知道Valentine並沒有說出完整的答案，但已經夠了，她並不是會去追根究底的個性，既然對方說了自己是一項投資，那她能給予的只有自己的一切作為回報。

 

隨著待在Valentine身邊的時間越久，Gazelle就越瞭解他的理念和想法，特別是在知道Valentine的環境保護企劃再一次觸礁之後，她從對方暗下的眼眸中讀出了一些以往未曾出現過的瘋狂。

Valentine從來不會對她隱瞞任何事，就在Gazelle看到新計劃的雛型概念後，她向Valentine提出了一個要求。

隔天開始，Gazelle照著自己的定案開始了身體的強化和一連串的訓練，同時等待自己的新義肢製作完工的那一天。

 

既然Valentine選擇改變世界，那沿途上碰到的一切障礙將會由她排除，即使最終得犧牲性命亦在所不惜。

畢竟何謂正義，答案都由勝利的那方說了算。


End file.
